This invention relates to a star drag handle type doublebearing reel with a level wind mechanism for uniformly winding a fishing line on a spool, in which the handle can be set on the left as well as on the right
A conventional double-bearing reel of this type has been disclosed, for instance, by Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 12925/1985 (the term "OPI" as used herein meaning "an examined published application"). However, the conventional double-bearing reel is disadvantageous in that the drag tightening direction (i.e., the drag force increasing direction) when the reel is operated with the handle on the right of the reel is opposite to the drag tightening direction when the handle is on the left of the reel. In the former case, the drag handle is turned in the forward direction to tighten the drag, whereas in the latter case, the drag handle must be turned in the reverse direction to tighten the drag. Thus, the conventional double-bearing reel is impractical and is not satisfactory in operation.